1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a so-called lever switch. More specifically, the present invention relates to such a lever operated switch such as is used to control windshield wipers, washer pumps for injecting a washing liquid, vehicle turn indicators, vehicle head lights and a passing indicators, and so forth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication Laid-Open No. 1-106042 discloses a switch that is operated by a lever which has a movable member at its end point and which is pivotally mounted on a moving switch element through a supporting pin.
However, with this type of switch it is necessary to provide a supporting pin for mounting the operation lever on the switch base. This inevitably increases the number of parts and the time required to assemble the device. Moreover, when a malfunction occurs and repair become necessary, the provision of the supporting pin renders it difficult to disassemble the switch without damaging it. In addition, a relatively long time is necessary to disassemble the switch, which lowers the efficiency with which work can be carried and thus increases labor costs.
Moreover, in the above type of switch, the operation lever has been electrically connected to a terminal mounted on the case by way of soldering. Therefore, a relatively high level of soldering skill is required during both assembly and disassembly. This further increases the amount of time and skill with is required to assemble the device during initial fabrication and the amount of time required for re-assembly after repair work has been carried out on a dissembled unit.